


Gravity

by LunaOkumura101



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M, enjoy, this literally fits in any fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaOkumura101/pseuds/LunaOkumura101





	

I want to be the girl that everybody falls in love with

But doesn't fall in love herself.

I wish I was the girl that you see in the distance,

Dream about for years and then,

When you finally meet, she only becomes more mysterious.

I need to be the one that can create her own excitement,

Just by living.

I want to be the mystery within the enigma,

The one that no one can figure out,

The unpredictable free spirit that lives to laugh.

And laughs to live.

In my dreams I am that girl.

The untouchable one that everybody knows of.

In my dreams I fly higher than helium filled balloons

And never comes back to the one that let me go.

I fly when I'm awake too.

But it's never the same.

Somehow in real life, I just can't escape.

There's always something that's pulling me back down.

I blame gravity,

But secretly,

I think it's you.


End file.
